It is known to use monitoring systems having a sensor system in vehicles, in particular commercial vehicles, in order to be able to monitor the vehicle environment for objects. Radar sensors, ultrasonic sensors, cameras or the like are by way of example considered as sensor systems. The signals of the sensor systems are processed and by way of example used for the purpose of identifying an object that is approaching adjacent to or in front of the vehicle and to output a warning signal to the driver when such an object is identified, in particular if a risk is created by said object. It is possible using such a monitoring system to warn the driver by way of example about objects in a so-called “blind spot” in the vehicle environment since this “blind spot” may normally not be seen by means of the side mirror and the driver also cannot directly see said blind spot while driving. Furthermore, a warning signal may consequently be output if the driver is concentrating on other parts of the vehicle environment by way of example while negotiating a bend or when making a turn.
The region in which such a monitoring procedure by means of the monitoring system takes place is in particular specified by virtue of a monitoring area when a camera is used. The monitoring area is a part region of a possible detection region of the camera or the sensor system; the monitoring area is also referred to as the “region of interest” ROI. If the environment to the side of the vehicle is to be monitored, this monitoring area is accordingly oriented to this region to the side of the vehicle with the result that potentially critical objects which may create a risk or a probability of collision may be detected.
DE 298 18 214 U1 discloses a monitoring system of this type having a camera on a commercial vehicle combination in which the detection region and consequently also the monitoring area of the camera is changed in dependence upon a turning angle or steering angle. For this purpose, the camera is moved or rotated by means of an automated tracking system in dependence upon the steering angle. It is hereby to be achieved that using the monitoring system even when making a turn the trailer of the commercial vehicle combination may be detected and monitored in its entire length as well as the traffic that is running parallel to the trailer in the environment to the side of the vehicle.
DE 10 2006 026 898 A1 or EP 1 245 445 B1 also disclose a monitoring system in which at least one camera of the monitoring system may be adjusted in dependence upon a pivot position or an articulation angle of the towing vehicle with respect to the trailer with the result that as large as possible a region in the environment to the side of the vehicle, in particular in the region of the trailer, may be displayed by means of a corresponding orientation of the camera. U.S. Pat. No. 3,689,695 describes a further adjustable camera system of this type for a commercial vehicle combination.
DE 103 51 655 A1 describes a method in which a position and/or the tractrix curve of a trailed axis of a trailer may be computationally determined while negotiating a bend in particular in dependence upon a steering angle that is detected. In dependence upon said position and/or tractrix curve a viewing angle or detection region of a camera of the monitoring system may be changed in such a manner that the trailed axis or the travel path of the trailed axis may be detected by the monitoring system and may be displayed for the driver and as a consequence the driver may reliably identify obstacles that stand in the way. The detection region is changed in this case by means of displacing or pivoting the camera.
In this case, the disadvantage is that a change in the orientation of the detection region or the monitoring area of the camera is only provided by means of a mechanical adjustment of the camera or the sensor system. As a consequence, a large constructive outlay is required and also retrofitting vehicles with such a system is only possible in a particularly complex manner.
DE 10 2011 116 822 A1 describes for this purpose a monitoring system having ultrasonic sensors in which a warning region or monitoring area which may be adjusted is specified within a detection region of the ultrasonic sensors, said warning region or monitoring area being in particular in the side region of the vehicle environment. Only objects that enter into the monitoring area trigger a warning signal. The monitoring area is adjusted in dependence upon the traffic situation. The width of the monitoring area is thus increased to the maximum extent within the detection region when it is identified that a turn is being made with the result that people, cyclists or the like may be reliably detected. The adjustment may also be performed by way of example in dependence upon the steering angle. Conversely, at high speeds the side monitoring area is limited to a minimum side monitoring area with the result that unnecessary warning signals are not caused by means of for example marking posts, crash barriers or the like in the region to the side of the vehicle.